1. Technology Field
The disclosure relates to a fastening module, and more particularly to a fastening module for fastening a data storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, there are various approaches for fastening a data storage device (e.g., a hard drive, a CD-ROM drive) in the computer industry. One of the most popular fastening approaches is to directly fasten the data storage device to a housing of a computer by screws. With the advance of computer technologies, fastening devices that are convenient to fasten the data storage device are developed.
A known fastening device is to use screws to fasten a data storage device to a positioning frame of a housing of a computer, and thus the data storage device is fastened to a positioning frame by screws merely after the data storage device has been engaged in the positioning frame and respective treaded holes at two sides of the data storage device have been aligned with respective openings at two sides of the positioning frame, thereby fixing the position of the data storage device. Furthermore, when the data storage device is required to be repaired or replaced, the screws fastened between the data storage device and the positioning frame have to be disassembled before the data storage device is disassembled from the front side of the positioning frame. That is, the screws are required not only to fasten the positioning frame to the housing, but also to fasten the data storage device to the positioning frame.
However, the foregoing fastening approach cannot improve the speed of assembling the data storage device, and wastes the time for assembling the computer, thus increasing the assembling cost of the computer. Furthermore, because there are various types of screws (e.g., I-shaped screws, X-shaped screws, star-shaped screws, etc.), maintenance staffs may need to prepare many types of screwdrivers for assembly or dismantle during the repairing of the data storage device in the computer.